


s a t i a t e

by shieldmyheart



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Drinking, F/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmyheart/pseuds/shieldmyheart
Summary: when you learn a secret about your neighbor kylo after he’s injured in a fight, you’re immediately thrust into a world of excessive greed and deadly possession. your only chance of survival lies with him, but can you handle the risks involved, or will you fall prey to the monsters around you?





	1. .u n e.

**Author's Note:**

> i started this story on tumblr and thought i'd share it here as well; enjoy!

You left your friend’s apartment, promising to text her once you got safely home. The latest news about a vampire attack a few towns over had her on edge. For the most part, they kept to themselves but occasionally, a small group of vampires would frighten the human communities around them. Whether it was from sheer boredom (you imagined being immortal could get dull after a while) or ill will, you didn’t know, but you tried not to let those isolated incidents scare you.

You checked the ride-share app on your phone to see how much it would cost to get home. The prices were twice as much as they usually were. You figured most people were feeling apprehensive after hearing the news and made it a point to use a car service instead of public transportation to get where they needed. You didn’t have enough credits in your app to get you all the way home, but you could get within a few blocks, and that was better than nothing.

You requested a car and within a couple of minutes your driver arrived. You climbed inside the sedan and the driver pulled into the street.

“Busy night?” you asked, eyes looking out the window at the brightly lit cityscape.

“Oh, yeah, for sure,” he answered. “I’ve been whizzing back and forth all night. Music?”

“Pandora?”

“You got it, sister.”

He hands you his phone, the music app already started, and you find a station you like before handing it back to him. He plugs it into the dashboard and soon music is spilling from the speakers. You lean back in your seat and watch the city pass you by until the car slows to a stop in front of your favorite bakery a few blocks from your house.

“Be careful out there,” your driver offered to you as you got out.

“Same to you.”

You started towards your apartment building, purse slung over your shoulder and phone in your pocket. After walking for about a block, you got the sensation of someone behind you. Trying to be discreet, you tucked a loose strand of hair around your ear, slightly turning your head enough to get a quick view of your surroundings. A few paces back from you were two men. You slowed down. If they kept walking, it meant they weren’t following you. If they slowed down, too…

You slid your hand into the pocket where your phone sat. The guys walked past you a moment later, laughing and talking, before they rounded the corner up ahead. You let out a breath. Paranoia was not a good look. You continued on your way, stopping at the red light that awaited you two blocks further up. Voices behind you caught your attention, and turning you saw the two men from earlier heading in your direction. The slightly taller blond caught your eye, a smirk growing on his face. Your heart thudded against your chest as you tried to even your breathing.

The light turned green and you walked a bit faster. Only two more blocks and you’d be home. Their voices seemed to be getting closer, but you didn’t dare look behind you again. You took your phone out of your pocket and unlocked it, poised to call the emergency number in case anything was to happen. You were busy typing in the number that you didn’t notice someone walking towards you until you collided. You bounced off their heavy chest, stumbling back a bit before a strong hand gripped your arm to steady you.

“I’m so sorry – Oh, it’s you,” you started. The hand on your arm belonged to your neighbor, Kylo.

He let you go. “Headed back to the building?” His eyes looked from you to something behind you before settling back down. 

“Uh, yeah, I am.”

“Mind if I walk with you? I forgot my wallet.”

You peeked behind you – the two men had stopped a few yards away from where you and Kylo stood. “Of course not.”

Kylo fell into step with you as you made your way home. Although you thought of yourself as an independent woman who could take care of herself, you couldn’t deny the feeling of security that circled you with Kylo by your side. You felt much better having a companion especially with those guys trailing you.

“They’re gone.”

“What?”

“They’re gone,” Kylo repeated, this time with a jerk of his head backwards.

You snuck a glance behind you and sure enough the men who had been following you were heading in the opposite direction now. Perhaps Kylo’s presence deterred them from whatever it was they might have been planning. You breathed a sigh of relief.

The two of you reached your apartment building and headed towards the third floor where you both lived. You reached your door first, Kylo standing by you as you dug out your keys. “You don’t have to stand guard anymore, I think I got it from here,” you joked twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open with your foot.

“Can never be too sure.”

“Thanks, by the way,” you said from your darkened doorway.

“Anytime.” 

He gave you a small wave before heading back down the stairs. You shut the door, putting on both locks and flipped the light switch on, illuminating the living room in a soft golden light. You tossed your purse on the couch and went to your room to change into your pajamas.

You closed the door to your room, twisting the lock on the doorknob. Rarely did you lock yourself in your bedroom but after the night’s events, it gave you peace of mind. You climbed into bed and shut off the light, settling into the comforts of your pillows and blankets.

* * *

_You’re walking home from work, large raindrops falling on your head. You clutch your coat closer to your body, drawing the drawstrings of your hood to tighten it around you. The wet and cold still seep through, and you shiver. Just ahead of you, standing in the middle of the sidewalk are several people talking. As you draw closer, they stop, and all turn toward you, the same focused stare on their faces. Startled, you walk in the street distancing yourself from them._

_However, on the other side of the road are another group of people who, as you near them, turn in unison with a similar expression. You walk to your left, preparing to turn the corner when two familiar men come around and block your path. They both smirk as they begin to draw closer._

_You turn around only to be met by the other groups, now grinning wickedly at you like the two men. Their bodies form a circle around you, each step they take closing you in. You search for a way out, but their bodies are pressed so closely together, they’re like a human wall._

_You want to scream, for someone to hear you and save you. You open your mouth, and nothing comes out. The people around you laugh and the collective sound makes your skin crawl._

_They’re so close to you now. The ones in front reach out to grab you, their fingers cold as they dig into your skin. You squirm in their grasp, trying to free yourself. The taller of the two blond men grabs your throat, cutting off your air._

_“You’re mine now,” he says before your vision fades to black._

You jolted awake, sweat coating your brow and clinging to your shirt. Your thudding heart filled the otherwise silent room. Taking several breaths, you managed to get out of bed with trembling legs and headed toward the kitchen. You grabbed a clean glass from the dishrack and filled it with water, downing the liquid in a couple of gulps. The hand around your throat had felt incredibly real in the dream and it was hard to shake the sensation away.

You refilled your glass, sipping from it gingerly, when you heard shuffling outside your door. Your stomach clenched. Although you knew it couldn’t be the men from earlier in the night, you needed to make sure. Heavy legs carried you to the front door where you peered through the peep hole into the hallway. The tension in your body eased when you saw it was just Kylo headed towards his apartment at the end of the hall.

You noticed he was sporting a limp, which definitely wasn’t there when he had walked you home. Something must have happened to him while he was out. You unlocked the door and took a step into the hall.

“Hey, is everything alright?” you called.

He leaned against the door frame, his right hand pressed against his side while the other fished in his pocket for what you presumed to be his key. “Mmhmmm.”

You eyed the hand on his abdomen and noticed the dark red stains on his fingers. You shut the door and hurried to his side. “You’re hurt. Should I call—”

“No!” He jammed his key into the lock and opened the door. “I’m fine.”

“You’re clearly  _not_ ,” you commented gesturing to his wound as he limped inside and flipped on the light.

In the two and a half years since moving into the apartment building, you had visited Kylo’s apartment a handful of times – under less stressful conditions, of course. Without a formal invitation, you followed behind him. He collapsed on the dark leather couch, a pained groan leaving his mouth as he adjusted himself to lay across the elongated seat.

“You should patch yourself up if you’re not going to get professional help,” you said taking a glimpse at the deep crimson gashes on his side that were just visible through his torn shirt.

Through gritted teeth Kylo replied, “It’s fine. Go home.”

He had made it clear that he didn’t want your help, but it was obvious that he needed medical attention and fast. You considered him like a friend and couldn’t find it in yourself to leave him in this state. “Listen, whatever toxic masculinity bullshit is keeping you from using your common sense ends right now. I’m going to help clean you up so we both can rest easier tonight.”

Without waiting for his response, you jogged back to your apartment in search of your first aid kit. You rummaged through your bathroom cabinets until you found the proper supplies and made your way back to his place. Luckily, he hadn’t closed the door and you walked straight in, dumping the contents of your arms on his coffee table. Kylo, however, was no longer lying on the couch.

You called his name but there was no response. One of the doors was open to your left, so you peered inside for any sign of him. What you could see of his bedroom seemed empty of his presence. The other door opened and a shirtless Kylo walked out of the bathroom, eyes narrowing at the sight of you.

“You’re still here.”

You pointed a shaky finger at the spot where his open wounds had been minutes before. Scarring had already formed on his pale skin, pink jagged lines spread along his side.

“You stopped bleeding,” you said, confusion staining your voice. “H-how did you stop bleeding?”

Kylo reached a hand out toward you, you recoiled from his touch and took a step back from him instead. He pursed his lips as his hand dropped back to his side. “I think you should sit down—”

“Five minutes ago, blood was pouring out of your side and now it’s not.  _How_?”

“If you sit, I’ll explain—”

“I don’t want to fucking sit; I want answers!”

Your hands were balled into fists at your sides, chest tight, your breathing hard. Too many thoughts were racing through your mind. You couldn’t focus on any of them long enough to piece together the situation. You wanted Kylo to stop stalling and give you the answers you desperately needed to keep your head from exploding.

He let out a frustrated sigh, a hand running through his dark hair before walking to the front door and closing it with a soft ‘click’.

“Sit.”

His voice quiet yet firm stirred something inside you and drove you toward the couch where you sat with your hands planted underneath your thighs. Your thoughts were still muddled as you watched Kylo retreat to his bedroom and emerged a moment later with a grey t-shirt covering his broad chest. He stood in front of the bookcase across from where you sat, arms folded.

“I hadn’t planned on telling you like this,” he started.

“Tell me  _what_?”

“That I’m a vampire.”


	2. . d e u x.

His words were the key to unlocking the jumbled mess in your mind. The dense fog that had clouded you finally lifted, blowing away on the tail of an imaginary wind. In its wake were the shiny details of the last few hours, sliding together to form a cohesive image. You let out a trembling breath.

Kylo was a vampire.

It was the only thing that made sense of everything you knew about him. He worked the overnight shift causing him to sleep throughout most of the day; you rarely ever saw him with groceries; the rapid healing you had witnessed. All of it fit into the narrative and yet it still felt surreal. You leaned back, eyes closed, letting your head drop on the back of the couch. You rubbed at a throbbing point near your brow.

He called your name, but it sounded far off like he was at the end of a tunnel. Maybe…maybe this was a dream. The news about the vampire attack must have rattled you more than you originally thought and your subconscious was feeding off that nervous energy. No…

You slowly opened your eyes, blinking quickly as you readjusted to the lighting of the room. You lifted your head to find a glass of water sitting on the table in front of you. How long had you been lost in thought? Kylo sat in the armchair to your right, arms bent over his knees as he watched you come out of your daze. You grabbed the drink in front of you and swallowed a few sips.

“So,” you said surprisingly calm as you placed the glass back on the table.

“So,” he echoed, tone even.

“A vampire, huh?”

The word felt oddly foreign on your tongue. You guessed it had to do with the current context. Never had you used it in relation to someone you knew, only as a reference to people you had no direct contact.

“Guilty.”

You took a finger and drew circles around the rim of your glass, a million questions coming to mind that you wanted to ask him. “Where are your fangs?”

As soon as the words left your mouth, you mentally kicked yourself. Out of all the things to ask him…

“ _That’s_  your first question?”

It was evident by his tone that he was teasing you. It helped to ease the situation. In response to your inquiry, he opened his mouth wider and you watched as a pair of long, pointed teeth grew out of his gums. Your jaw dropped. His fangs retracted, and he leaned back in his seat, running a hand over his mouth.

“Does it hurt?” His eyebrow arched, so you added, “When they come out?”

He looked at the hand that covered his mouth and let it fall onto the armrest. “Only when I haven’t had them out for a while.”

“Don’t you need them to… _y'know_?”

You weren’t sure of the correct terminology. Eat. Drink. But he seemed to understand you despite your lack of knowledge on the topic.

“Not necessarily.”

You waited for further details, but none came, so you took a drink of water while thinking of your next question. “You said earlier you planned on telling me? Why?”

Kylo’s right eye twitched while he drummed his fingers on the armrest. “Because… you’re the closest thing I have to a friend.”

The underlying sadness in his voice made your heart ache. From your observations of him, he never had guests and he hadn’t spoken of having any family. Besides the interactions he had with you – and the other residents on occasion – it seemed Kylo was truly alone. The casual bond you had formed with him over the years meant something to you, and you wanted to see it grow. His tentative expression made you realize you had yet to respond to him.

“I think after tonight’s events we can certainly call ourselves friends,” you said, settling more comfortably on the couch.

“You’re taking this well.”

“I—what’s that supposed to mean?”

“In my experience, not many people are very welcoming of… _my kind_.”

“Well, I figure if you were like the vampires I hear about on the news, I’d be dead already.”

Kylo’s chuckle was deep like his speaking voice, the sound filling the air around you. It was a nice sound, and admittedly, you needed to hear something good. When his laughter fades away, he leans forward again.

“Are you sure that hasn’t been my plan all along?” Amusement colored his words.

“You do seem like the type to play with his food,” you quipped.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

The silkiness in his voice caught you off-guard. You cleared your throat, ready to move on to a different topic. “Is there anything else I should know about you?”

Over the next hour or so, you asked him a few more questions, which he answered willingly to some degree. You learned the truth about several vampire misconceptions including their aversion to the sun and lack of a reflection. There was still one thing you wanted to know, something that had niggled at the back of your mind since encountering Kylo earlier in the evening.

“How did you get hurt tonight?”

The smile he had been wearing faltered. A darkness took over his features, turning his honey eyes into a deep brown. His grip on the armchair tightened, the audible creak of the leather heard throughout the room. You swallowed the lump in your throat that had formed at his changed demeanor.

“I got into a fight.”

“With who?”

“That’s… not important right now.”

He was holding information back. You couldn’t blame him. Yes, you two had shared a lot throughout the night, but there was still much to learn about each other. Obviously, who – or whatever – he had gotten into an altercation with was not a light subject to discuss.

Cautiously, you asked, “Do you get into fights often?”

He loosened his grip on the chair, features returning to their normal state. “I try to avoid them when I can.”

“Smart, especially since you’re not very good at them.”

You bit your lip to keep the laugh from bubbling up at Kylo’s slighted expression. Once he noticed you shaking with suppressed giggles, his face eased. Although you knew this was only the beginning of your newfound friendship, it was easy to talk with him even after finding out about his vampirism. And he seemed to be feeling more at ease with you, too. You could only imagine how difficult it was for him to keep his secret from those around him, and to finally tell someone must have been a relief.

You yawned, the lateness of the hour catching up with you. It had been an eventful night and you were ready for it to end. You rubbed your tired eyes as you stood from your seat.

“I think it’s time I said goodnight.”

Kylo nodded. He stood and walked you to the door. “See you around.”

“Since I’m your only friend, you certainly will.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, but you saw the corner of his mouth quiver. You offered him a small wave before shuffling back to your apartment. Once you were in your room, you eagerly scrambled under the covers again, head resting on the plush pillow. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep, your mind and body exhausted from the incidents earlier in the night.

* * *

The blaring tones of your phone brought you out of a peaceful sleep. Groggily, you reached for the device where it lay on your bedside table. You answered the phone call without a glance at the name, only to stop the incessant ringing.

“Hello?”

_“I’m glad to hear you’re not dead.”_

“Of course, I’m not dead, Kay.”

_“Well, how was I supposed to know? You never answered my texts.”_

You pulled the phone away from your ear to look at your screen. Ten unread messages had come through the night before all from your friend, Kaydel.

“Sorry to have worried you,  _Mother_ ,” you joked, sitting up.

_“I’m serious. You promised to call me once you got home. I was really worried.”_

You could hear it – the slight panic – in her voice. You throat felt thick. With everything that had happened since you left her place, you had forgotten to tell her you had made it home. It was something you both agreed on doing whenever you left each other’s company, yet you hadn’t done your part.

“Kay, I’m so sorry I didn’t call you like I said. I—” Remembering the strange men and Kylo’s confession, you paused. You and Kaydel shared almost everything, but this was something you didn’t know how to explain to her. “—I was so exhausted, I just came home and crashed.”

_“Can’t really send a text when you’re dead to the world, I guess.”_

“Does that mean I’m forgiven?”

_“You will be once you get your ass down here for brunch!”_

The two of you talked for a few minutes before she rushed you off the phone, so you could get ready. After a quick shower, you threw on some clean clothes and grabbed your purse from where you had dropped it the night before, stuffing your phone inside. Leaning against the wall by the front door for support, you slipped your socked feet into a pair of booties.

You opened the door, set to leave for the day, but stopped when you noticed the plastic bag hanging on the outside handle. You peered inside to find the first aid supplies you had taken over to Kylo’s just a few hours ago. Taped to the outside of the bag was a handwritten note.

_‘Thought you might like this back seeing as I have no real need for it. Thanks, by the way.’_

You placed the bag and note on your coffee table and headed out the door once more. Outside, you walked the few blocks to the nearest subway station where you caught a train downtown to your favorite brunch spot. Kaydel was already sitting at a table outdoors when you arrived.

“Finally!” she exclaimed hugging you in welcome. “I’m starving.”

“You could have ordered without me,” you said taking your place across from her.

“You know you’re like seventy-five percent of my impulse control and without you, I would order half the menu,” Kaydel explained, hands gesturing aimlessly.

“Good to know the other twenty-five percent stepped up to the plate today.”

She pouted. “It was  _really_  hard, though.”

You let out a laugh while you scanned the menu in front of you, trying to decide on a dish to indulge in. A server appeared moments later with a complimentary pastry basket, ready to take your orders. Once you placed them and the server was gone, Kaydel delved into conversation.

“The guy who got attacked yesterday is going to be okay,” she announced, munching on a mini muffin.

You plucked a flaky croissant from the assortment, breaking off a corner and popping it into your mouth. “How do you know?”

“There’s this program that comes on the television called the ‘news’—” You threw a piece of your pastry at your friend. She squealed as it hit her cheek, eliciting a laugh from you. She wiped off the few crumbs that stuck to her face before continuing. “Seriously, though, they said he’s lucky to be alive.”

She told you the details from the news report she watched earlier that morning, but you barely heard what she was saying as your mind was elsewhere. You wondered if Kylo knew anything about the assault. Had he seen the news, too? What did he think of the vampire – or vampires – that did it? Did vampires have a code of conduct? And if so, what were their consequences for breaking it? You had so many questions for him. You hoped he was willing to answer them when you saw him next.

The server returned with your food, prompting Kaydel to pause her story for the time being. The two of you ate in silence for a few moments before you started a new topic of conversation. You talked and laughed while finishing your meal, enjoying the time spent with your friend. When the server came with your check and to clear the dishes from the table, Kaydel excused herself to settle the bill inside. You handed her your credit card as payment for your half of the meal, but she waved it away.

“My treat,” she said, stuffing her own card inside the small leather folder that hid the check.

“You’re the best.”

“I know.”

She winked before making her way into the restaurant. You reached for your glass of orange juice and took a sip while admiring your surroundings. The late morning sun was hidden behind a few puffy clouds yet its warmth was still felt. The sidewalk where you sat was bustling with people and pets. 

While you scanned the nearby area, a figure caught your eye from across the street. A prickling sensation ran up your arms towards your shoulders and settled at the nape of your neck. He saw you staring, a devilish grin taking over his face. You blinked. The spot where the man stood was now empty. You spun around in your seat, searching all around for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

_His face…that smirk_. You had seen it for the first time about twelve hours ago and then again in your dreams. Seeing this man again in real life was unsettling, to say the least. But it was just a coincidence; it had to be. Right?

A hand on your shoulder made you jump.

“Whoa, there nervous Nellie,” Kaydel teased walking around to the other side of the table. “Ready to go?”

You took a deep breath to steady the racing of your heart and forced a smile. “Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

* * *

After spending another couple of hours in the company of your friend, you were ready to head home. Kaydel made you pinky promise to call her as soon as you stepped foot into your apartment building. You assured her you would and parted ways. You headed towards the nearest train station, noticing the clouds turning grey as you walked. Maybe the foreboding rain would hold off until you got to your apartment since you had no umbrella with you.

It seemed, however, that luck was not on your side as you emerged from the subway station minutes later to heavy raindrops falling from the sky. It was only four blocks to your place. You could duck into a nearby store, try to wait out the storm so you wouldn’t get soaked, but the thickening of the clouds and the low rumble of thunder told you this storm wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Resigning to your fate, you hitched your cardigan over your head to offer yourself a little protection from the rain and headed home.

You were half-way there when the eerie feeling of déjà vu washed over you. Your dream from the night before… You sped up. Besides other people hurrying to get out of the dampening weather, you thankfully didn’t run into anyone else on the streets. When your building came into view, you jogged the rest of the way, hurrying inside once you made it to the front door. You trudged towards the stairs, your wet clothes clinging to you like a second skin.

Footsteps sounded behind you. You whirled around, hands up in defense, to find Kylo coming up from the basement, a laundry basket full of clothes tucked under his arm.

“It’s just me,” he said easily catching up to you on the steps.

You dropped your arms, releasing a shaky breath. “Hey.”

“You okay?”

“Honestly? I don’t know.”

Kylo was silent as the two of you continued to climb the stairs. You didn’t know if he was waiting for you to reveal what was bothering you or just had nothing else to add to the conversation, so you took his silence as the former. Maybe it was because he had been there the night before, but you didn’t mind opening up to him about the day’s events.

“You remember the guys from yesterday?”

He nodded his head. “Yeah. Why?”

“I think I saw one of them again today.”

You swore you heard a growl come from Kylo’s direction, but when you looked over at him, his face was expressionless.

“Where?” he asked when you arrived on the third floor.

You dug in your bag for your keys. “Downtown. I was out with a friend and thought I saw the taller one nearby.”

“Did he talk to you?”

You paused, the key in the lock. “No. I only saw him for a split second and then he was gone.”

Kylo’s jaw clenched then loosened just as suddenly. “Do you want some company tonight?”

His question surprised you, yet it wasn’t completely unwelcome. You were still feeling on edge about the whole incident and having someone else with you in your apartment could help keep uneasy thoughts at bay. Also, it was another opportunity for the both of you to bond. You did have several more questions you wanted to run by him.

“Yeah, I could use a friend right now.”


End file.
